HP PKMN MSTR 5
Harry's travels through the Johto region had been thankfully dull. He registered for the Johto League, got more training in, defeated a few trainers and had made some easy money. Harry had caught himself a Totodile; seeing its immense destructive potential, and he began training it hard, rapidly evolving it, and teaching it powerful moves so that it could sweep entire teams. It was taught Ice Beam and Ice Punch to deal with Grass and Flying types, and Harry intended to test his newly evolved Feraligatr against Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader. Harry had just arrived at the Gym for that very purpose. "Are you Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader?" Harry asked, seeing a guy with blue hair and eyes. "Yes, are you a challenger?" Falkner asked in return. "Yes, I'm Hadrian from Viridian City," Harry replied, causing Falkner's eyes to widen. "The champion of the Indigo Conference! I've heard nothing but praise for your skill as a trainer." Falkner said. "Hopefully I'll be a challenge for you!" "I'm sure you will. I only have my Charizard with me from my Kanto Pokemon. I've trained all of my Johto Pokemon hard, but you should still be a challenge." Harry said, and he was hoping for a challenge. "Alright. This will be a three-on-three Pokemon Battle." Falkner said, and moments later the referee repeated that. "Go Hoothoot!" "Go Feraligatr!" Falkner started the battle off with a Peck attack that was countered with Ice Beam, and left Hoothoot unable to battle. Falkner returned Hoothoot and sent out Dodrio. "Ice Beam!" Harry ordered, but Dodrio dodged and retaliated with a Tri Attack that Feraligatr dodged and replied with a Water Gun, which was dodged. Tri Attack was used once more and this time Feraligatr couldn't dodge and left him unable to battle. Harry returned Feraligatr and sent out Magcargo and had it start off with a Smog and Rock Slide combo that covered the real attack left Dodrio severely damaged and allowed it to be finished off with a Flame Burst and surprisingly required a Rock Throw to end it. "Impressive. You're the first trainer to defeat my Dodrio." Falkner said, returning his Pokemon and sending out his Pidgeot and had it use Quick Attack, which was countered by a Smog attack and then Lava Plume which caught a nearby Pidgeot due to indiscriminate nature of it. One Rock Throw later and Pidgeot was unable to battle. Harry and Falkner returned their Pokemon. "Congratulations!" Falkner said, walking over to Harry. "I present you the Zephyr Badge, proof of your victory over me, and 1000 Pokedollars will be transferred into your account." "Thanks," Harry said, before walking away. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had a nice trip post-Violet City and was even nearing the Charicific Valley. "Hello. Aren't you Hadrian from Viridian City, and trainer of a Charizard?" A green haired girl asked. Harry found her quite attractive and even had some lustful thoughts, but was inwardly concerned that his powerful magic might be accelerating his physical development again... if that was the case then he would need an adult girlfriend. Harry refused to be intimate with underage girls and not even early puberty would force him! "Yup." Harry replied boredly. "Can I see it?" "Everyone has. It defeated Articuno and can Mega-Evolve." Harry replied in annoyance. "Didn't you watch the Indigo Plateau Conference?" "No. I don't have a Television. I'm Liza by the way and I'm the Caretaker of Charicific Valley. I wanted to see how powerful your Charizard was and invite you to visit." Liza said. "Nah. I wouldn't be able to resist letting my Charizard beat every other Charizard there in a day. I've made sure that my Charizard was honed to perfection and then I Mega-Evolved it." Harry said, finally deciding to let his Charizard out so that he could hopefully continue his travels undisturbed. "Wow!" Liza said, inspecting Charizard. "He must be eight feet tall!" "And he can lift twice his body weight with his arms and legs and support it in flight. I started him young with optimal nutrition and began training him physically a few months after I began my journey." Harry said, greatly impressing Liza. "I'd offer to show you his Mega-Evolved form, but that can only be done in battle." The familiar bond had made Charizard larger than other wild ones and Harry was very pleased by that, and Charizard was probably still growing. "Then visit Charicific Valley, your Charizard can fight other Charizard to test his strength." Liza offered. "Mega-Evolution requires a trainer and a Pokemon have a strong bond and stand united in battle. One can't achieve it without the other, and I'm not sure if the Charizard there will appreciate being attacked by a trainer and his Pokemon." Harry explained, and Liza nodded sadly in agreement. The Charizard would consider Harry's Charizard a cheater and all gang up on it, or maybe even attack Harry. After talking with Liza a few more minutes, Harry continued on his journey. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had a nice trip to Azalea Town and was then informed that it and most of the town was closed due to a draught. Harry may have been a storm elemental, but not even he was powerful enough to fix the towns issues. Thankfully Charizard flew him to another nearby Gym and Harry was now up to two badges, and intended to soon have his third. Harry was planning to sweep Whitney's team with his Ursaring and he had a great deal of confidence in his plan. Harry had just entered the Goldenrod City Gym. "Whitney?" Harry asked, noticing a pink haired girl. "Yes?" Whitney asked. "I'm Hadrian from Viridian City, and I've come to challenge you to an official battle." Harry said, quite eager to see if his Ursaring was up to the task set for it. Whitney nodded excitedly and the referee came forward. "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle with no substitions allowed. Trainers send out your first Pokemon." The referee said. "Go Nidorina!" Whitney said. "Go Ursaring!" Harry said. Harry started the fun by having Ursaring use Focus Blast which easily defeated Nidorina. "Go Clefairy!" It was quickly defeated due to an unfavorable Metronome and another Focus Blast. "Good luck defeating my Miltank! Go Miltank!" Whitney said. "Use Rollout!" "Focus Blast!" Harry said, but it had no effect. "Hyper Beam!" Harry ordered, causing Whitney's eyes to widen. That did have some effect and halted the Rollout and injured Miltank. "Focus Blast!" "Miltank is unable to battle! The winner is Hadrian from Viridian City!" "Congratulations!" Whitney said, handing Harry the Plain Badge. "I present you with the Plain Badge, proof of your victory over me, and 3000 Pokedollars will also be transferred into your account." Whitney began also looking Harry over appreciatively. "Thanks. I'm gonna go!" Harry said, before quickly leaving. She's not eighteen! You're a two-hundred and fifty year old man in your eleven year old body! You only look twelve or thirteen... and have the urges of a teenage boy. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had continued to make the best of his time and was now up to six badges in record time. Harry had cut out a great deal of travel by flying and now had much more time to train, and the results spoke for themself.... Feraligatr was trained further and learned Thrash and Aqua Tail, and was taught Hydro Pump. Weavile was taught Ice Beam and Torment. Magcargo was trained further and learned Flamethrower and Earth Power. And Ursaring was trained further and taught Sleep Talk, Yawn, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, and Ice Punch. Harry was now satisfied with Ursaring's moves and was hoping he could sweep teams. Lapras was taught Psychic to deal with pesky fighting types, and was, of course, trained further. It was Harry's newly evolved Tyranitar that he invested the most of his time into though. It had naturally learned Earthquake and Stone Edge, but was taught Ice Beam, Thunder, Flamethrower, and Rock Slide. Best of all, it had somehow kept its Hidden Ability of Sand Veil and had gained the ability of Sand Stream. Harry felt that his Johto Pokemon were all worthy additions to his collection and had established a familiar bond with his Tyranitar. Harry was just hoping the brief distraction of being invited to the Ruins of Alph would be worth his time. "A pleasure to meet you, Hadrian," Professor Foster said and Professor Oak said the same. "Likewise," Harry replied. "You said that I would find your work interesting, so you must be excavating fossils or have discovered Pokemon thought extinct." "Well, yes, to both," Prof. Foster replied, somewhat shocked by Harry's deduction. Prof. Oak was even more shocked. He hadn't even been told yet! "Well, I'm not sure what help I would be. I'm sure creating habitats and breeding conditions is well within your capabilities. The only thing I could think of is you needing them captured so you that could transport them to a new habitat." "Well... I'm not sure what to do. That's why I invited yourself and Professor Oak." Prof. Foster replied. "The Omastar and Omanyte are small in number, so it shouldn't be an issue." "Well, secrecy is your best ally where preserves for long thought extinct Pokemon are concerned. Mine is known only to myself and my Pokemon. I think it likely that more Omastar and Omanyte are likely living in a nearby body of water and it may even have underwater caves where they live.... I would suggest that you locate their current habitat and then protect it. It could be impractical to relocate large numbers. I was lucky that I found so few Pokemon and many easily moved fossils." "I agree. It may very well be outright impossible to relocate them, and even then that wouldn't be a preferable course of action. I'm also unsure of how to locate underwater caves without any water Pokemon." Prof. Oak said. "I could teleport to my island and retrieve my Omastar." Harry offered. "It could blend in and report back on numbers and locations." Prof. Foster looked to Prof. Oak, who nodded in agreement. "That seems to be the best option." Prof. Foster replied. "I would also like seeing your Pokemon preserve sometime, Hadrian." Prof. Oak added. "That can be arranged, but we're kinda pressed for time here. How about after the Silver Conference?" Oak nodded in agreement. "Good. I'll go retrieve my Omastar." "I'm going to go retrieve the trainers I invited to witness this." Prof. Oak said, to Foster's annoyance. Harry teleported away, not wanting to witness any potential drama. Moments later, Harry arrived on his private island; Hadrian's Retreat, and quickly located his personal Omastar, which he had trained to a very high level. Harry left Weavile's Poke Ball in stasis and teleported away, with Omastar's Poke Ball in hand. "Back already?" Prof. Foster asked, having seen Harry appear. "Yeah, I didn't waste any time." Harry replied, showing him his Omastar's Poke Ball. "What's he doing here?!" Ash Ketchum asked angrily, glaring at Harry; the trainer who had humiliated, mocked, and insulted him countless times. Ash considered Harry a rival. Harry considered Ash a minor annoyance that was lazy. "I was invited by Professor Foster to advise and help him." Harry said, without facing Ash. "I retrieved my Omastar from storage and we can begin whenever your ready." Harry said, and Prof. Foster nodded. Harry was inwardly concerned that Ash didn't realize that he was actually trying to help him, by giving him the push that he needed. "I can drive you to the lake immediately then." Foster said. "I can also fly there on my Charizard and no one will wonder why you're driving me to a lake. It would also be much quicker." Harry said, greatly wanting to speed this up so that he could go get his seventh and eighth badges. "You can fly ahead of us, but Professor Oak also wants to be there to witness what could turn out to be a truly amazing discovery." Harry nodded and exited the building, called out his Charizard, climbed onto his back and they flew away; towards the lake. Twenty minutes later... Professor's Foster and Oak, joined by Ash, Brock, and Misty had all finally arrived at the lake. "Why didn't you ride with us?" Misty asked, somewhat confused about Harry's flying ahead and waiting. It was a rough trip, but surely Harry couldn't have known that. "I suspected it would be a rough and slow trip, and I'm eager to get to Mahogany Town and get my seventh badge." Harry replied, angering Ash who felt his 'rival' was lying. "There's no way you have six badges already!" Ash said angrily. Harry raised an eyebrow, withdrew his badge case and showed his badges... causing Ash to gape stupidly in shock. "I'm moving fast. I only have five Pokemon from the Johto region to train and I should hopefully have time to train my older Pokemon." "W-well, this time, I'm gonna beat you in the Johto League and I'm gonna become the Champion!" Ash said. "Great! Brock and Misty can be in charge of your training schedule!" Harry said, completely unconcerned about Ash's empty proclamation of defeating him or of becoming Champion. Harry didn't believe that Ash had Champion-level potential, but was wondering if Ash could prove him wrong, and thats why he charged two Gym Leaders with his training. "Why does someone else have to tell me when to train?!" Ash asked angrily. "Because you placed Top 128 in the Indigo Plateau Conference, and Brock and Misty are the only ones who are your friends and have the skills you need." Harry replied, as if it were obvious. "Can we get started?" "Yes," Prof. Foster replied. "Go Omastar, Lapras, Feraligatr!" Harry said, calling out all the Water-type Pokemon with him. "Omastar, I need you to locate the other Omanyte and Omastar and report back numbers and locations. They might be in an underwater cave too." Harry said, and Omastar went to search. "And now we wait." Prof. Oak said. "Lets have a Pokemon battle!" Ash said, staring right at Harry. "We aren't going to disturb a rare Pokemon's habitat and possibly cause them to feel threatened." Harry replied in annoyance. "We can battle at the Silver Conference." Harry said to placate Ash. Omastar returned minutes later, and Harry placed his palm on his Omastar and read his Pokemon's mind. "There's a lot of them, a hundred maybe. They live in an underwater cave accessed by using Dig. Moving them would be near impossible and some might get left behind." Harry reported, having looked into his Omastar's mind. "How can I protect them with the plans to build a park?" Prof. Foster asked. "You could announce delays to construction while gradually making your excavation and work more low-key and let people slowly forget. Once the fossils are all excavated, the greater part of your people could leave, but a few could stay behind to live nearby and claim to enjoy the area. That, and getting secret support to make the area a secret preserve would keep people out, and if they ever trespassed then they can be led away and if anyone ever did try poaching then they can be arrested. The land would need to be owned by a trusted party to ensure that no one could interfere." Harry said, winning Foster and Oak over with his great idea. "That is a good idea," Oak conceded. "Spreading rumors that the ground was left unstable and that it needs decades to settle would also gain you a lot more time." Harry and Foster nodded in agreement, with Harry being annoyed that he had overlooked that. "That could be a good thirty or forty years of time for people to forget and hopefully protect the Omanyte and Omastar." Harry added. "Good, thank you both for your help." Prof. Foster said gratefully. With Foster no longer needing his help, Harry departed to continue his journey but quickly retrieved his Weavile and returned his Omastar to his island. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was excited! If his research was correct and if he chose the right Pokemon to challenge Pryce with, then he would soon be up to seven badges. Harry was walking to the Mahogany Town Gym with a jump in his step and a huge smile, already imagining the battle and mentally planning his training for his eighth badge. His only catching a small number of Pokemon had allowed him to move faster, concentrate on the training of a small number of Pokemon and level them up faster, and Harry was going to only continue training his Johto Pokemon. Harry was just about to enter the Mahogany Town Gym.... "Hey, Harry," a familiar voice said. Harry turned to face the source, and saw Lance, the Johto Champion and a friend of Harry's. "Hey, Lance, what brings you to Mahogany Town?" "A small group of Team Rocket grunts and scientists led by a Professor Sebastian and Tyson were hidden until recently." Lance said, noticing Harry's eyes widen in shock at the mention of Prof. Sebastian. "They recently forced a Magikarp to evolve into a red Gyarados and will be attempting to capture it soon.... I'd like you to capture it, while I battle them and take them all prisoner." "I can do that," Harry replied, not willing to refuse a Pokemon that he could trade for one he actually wanted. Lance nodded. "If all goes according to plan then Team Rocket should be finished once and for all." "I hope so. When I travel to Hoenn I'd like for Team Rocket to be finally dealt with. I want that part of my families legacy destroyed so that I can build a newer and better one." Harry said, angry once more that he was cursed with being Giovanni's son. "When do I need to fight it?" "I need you to hang out around Lake Rage and keep an eye on Team Rocket. They'll likely come find you, but you can also try drawing out the Red Gyarados; if you're feeling brave and don't mind angering other Gyarados." Lance said, causing Harry to smirk. "I heard that you captured a bunch of Gyarados, and I normally wouldn't suggest such a thing, but, if we can draw out Team Rocket, then you can possibly get your next badge by today." "I think I will try drawing it out and have my Pokemon on hand to deal with any Team Rocket lackeys." Harry replied. Their roles assigned, Harry went to carry out his part and soon arrived at the shore of Lake Rage. Harry called out his Electivire, Raichu, and Charizard and had Charizard use Hyper Beam on the lake's surface. Ten Gyarados surfaced and none of them were red, but Harry still had his Raichu and Electivire defeat them, and Harry still caught them all.... After catching fifteen more Gyarados, the Red Gyarados finally surfaced. "Raichu, use Thunder!" Harry ordered, as Electivire defended them from a Hydro Pump. The Red Gyarados was overwhelmed by the superior power of Harry's Raichu and Harry quickly caught it. "I'll take that and the rest of your Pokemon too," a man said from nearby. "Given that I'm the Indigo League Champion, that would be very impressive," Harry replied drolly. "Also, I'm Hadrian, the son of Giovanni; the Viridian City Gym Leader and leader of Team Rocket..." Harry said as Lance revealed himself. "Did I mention that I'm largely responsible for Team Rocket's destruction? It's my greatest achievement." Harry telekinetically flung the closest grunts back and had Electivire use Thunder Wave to paralyze them. "Nice work, Lance," Harry said sarcastically. "I was just about to make my move," Lance replied, somewhat defensively. "Oh? Those ten years of age really are murder on your speed and reflexes then." Harry said, causing Lance to glare playfully. Still, they both began restraining them. Once Team Rocket was apprehended, Harry took his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center for healing.... Harry would challenge Pryce tomorrow and Lance said that he would stick around to watch the battle. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry and Lance had arrived at the Mahogany Town Gym mere minutes ago and were still waiting for Pryce to show up. Fortunately, he had just arrived, much to Harry's joy. Harry was eager to get that badge! "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle with no substitutions." The referee, Sheila said. "Trainers, send out your first Pokemon." "Go Dewgong!" Pryce said. "Go Electivire! Harry said, going for a type advantage. The battle was started off with a Thunder that left Dewgong unable to battle, even after it attempted to halt it with an Ice Beam. "Dewgong is unable to battle!" Sheila said. "Go Lapras!" Pryce said. "Use Perish Song!" Damn it, Harry thought angrily. "Use Thunderbolt." Harry ordered in annoyance. "Lapras is unable to battle!" Sheila said. "I forfeit. It's clear that your powerful, disciplined, and well-trained Pokemon will easily defeat my last and weakest Pokemon." Harry nodded and returned his Electivire. "Electvire was one of the Pokemon that you trained for the Indigo League?" "Yes, he is." Harry replied. "He's very powerful to one hit two of my Pokemon. I trained them well, but a type advantage and greater power triumphed over them. I'm not mad though." Pryce said. "I present you with the Glacier Badge; proof of your victory over me, and 7000 Pokedollars." "Thanks." Harry said, before he and Lance left. "Nice win, Harry," Lance said. "Did you train all of your Pokemon into team sweepers?" He asked somewhat jokingly. "No, but I do train them hard and teach them moves to help to possibly do that." Harry began. "I've kinda grown beyond my rivals; acknowledged or otherwise, combined skills.... I was wondering if we could train together after I win my eighth badge. I can teach some of your Pokemon the moves Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, and basically compensate you by being a Move Tutor." Lance was very interested and he knew that Harry only regarded the Johto League as a back-up option and wasn't likely to challenge him, and Lance did want stronger rivals, which Harry may eventually become.... "That sounds great," Lance agreed. He would have agreed without the offer of teaching his Pokemon new moves. "I also want a full Pokemon battle when I feel you've reached the height of your power and skill. It would be great practice for the Silver Conference and I need some strong competition too." "Great! I'll contact you after I win my eighth badge then." Harry said, and Lance nodded in agreement. After saying their goodbyes, they parted with Harry leaving to get his Johto Pokemon and then leave for Blackthorn City and hopefully his eighth badge.